deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Erza Scarlet vs Roy (Fire Emblem)
Roylet.png|SuperSaiyan2Link Description Fairy Tail vs Fire Emblem! These redhead masters of swords, magic, and armor enter! Can the Young Lion manage to defeat the S-Class Reequip Mage? Interlude Boomstick: Swords, armour, and magic. All the essential things you need when in an RPG or a fairy tale. And these two combatants have all that! Plus they have literal red hair! Wiz: Right. Erza Scarlet, the S-Class Reequip Mage. Boomstick: And Roy, the Young Lion! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze they're weapons, armor, and skills, to find out who would win... A Death Battle. Erza Wiz: The Fairy Tail Guild is a guild filled with a ton of powerful people. But one girl is the most feared of the whole group. It is... Erza Scarlet. Boomstick: Uh, why exactly are people scared of her? She's a freaking hot anime character! Wiz: You'd know why if you fought her. Anyways, moving on... Boomstick: Erza was born in Rosemary Village, with Kagura and Simon. But one day, Rosemary Village was attacked by a Zeref-following cult! Wiz: Kagura was captured, but Erza managed to save him by hiding in a crate. Sadly, Erza was found, and forced to build the Tower of Heaven, which has the purpose of resurrecting the Dark Mage, Zeref. Boomstick: Erza was trapped in the tower with other slaves, who were mostly children! The other children were Jellal, Simon, Shô, Wally, and Millianna! Wiz: Jellal soon asked Erza what her name was, and when Erza only said her first name, Jellal decided to give her a last name based on her hair color. Scarlet. Erza Scarlet. Boomstick: Erza is a S-Class Mage who uses Requip Magic to her disposal! This magic let's Erza summon swords from basically... nowhere. Not to mention, she can also change into any armor she needs to win. Wiz: Her basic armor is the Heart Kreuz armor, giving her strong armor along with a normal one-handed sword. But she has a TON more armor suits she can wear. Like the Flame Express armor, giving her a flame sword and pyrokinesis. Boomstick: Adamantine Armor basically just gives Erza extreme defense, and the Black Wing Armor gives Erza an axe, and it lets her fly! Plus she has like a billion other ARMORS to use also, but these four armors are more than enough. Wiz: But not only does she have these armors, but she also has superhuman strength and speed. And she has the Holy Hammer with the Holy Wheel Armor, which is used to take out hundreds of foes. It gives her flight and a ton of swords to use. Boomstick: Erza tanked city-destroying blast, and destroyed a group of monsters all at once! Wow, Erza Scarlet is the most badass hot woman I've ever seen! Roy Wiz: In the year 980, Eliwood defeated Nergal at the Dragon's Gate. Boomstick: But then five years later he had a kid! Who the kid's mother is, we don't know. Wiz: Anyways, Eliwood's kid was named… Roy. Boomstick: Roy was some kid! He would soon grow up to be a great hero! Wiz: AHEM, at the age of ten, Eliwood took Roy to see Eliwood's old friend, Hector. Roy met Hector's daughter, Lilina, and the two became best friends immediately. Boomstick: Then, when Roy was fifteen, he was studying when he was suddenly summoned home by Eliwood! Apparently, Eliwood had gotten sick while Lilina was visiting. Wiz: Roy arrived home, to find out his region was attacked by bandits led by Damas. Roy stopped the bandits. But Roy was soon tasked with leading his region's army to join the other armies to stop an impending threat. Boomstick: Roy ended up leading the Etrurian army in on an attack at the Shrine of Seals. Wait, Shrine of SEALS? Like, those cute things that bounce balls on their nose? Wiz: No, not that kind of seal. Anyways, Roy used a Fire Emblem he was entrusted with to unlock the Binding Blade. Roy took the Binding Blade, and the sword made him it's new master to stop the war. Boomstick: This weapon is extremely powerful! It can be used for normal slices, and it has its fair share of special moves! But that's not it! The Binding Blade can even be used as an item to heal Roy! And if Roy charge fire on it, he can swing the Binding Blade to have the fire flee onto an opponent like a ranged weapon! Wiz: Now let's get to the Binding Blade's special moves Flare Blade is a powerful move, that has Roy charge up energy in his sword, than release the energy in a vertical slash, causing an explosion. Sadly, it causes slight recoil damage to Roy also. Boomstick: Double-Edge Dance has Roy hit the foe four times in a chain attack! With the fourth hit, Roy can either slash the opponent forwards, hit them into the air, or duck and jab the enemy a bit! Wiz: Blazer has Roy rise into the air, slashing upwards with his sword blazing. And than, there is one of Roy's strongest attacks... Boomstick: Limit Break! This powerful attack has Roy slash at the foe like budder for a bit, until he stabs the ground. What does stabbing the ground do? Cause a gigantic freaking beam of lava blast up from the ground, engulfing the enemy completely, and causing massive damage! Wiz: Than there's Critical Hit, which is a common move in Fire Emblem. It has Roy swing his flaming blade in a circular motion, before slashing down on a foe with three times the attack power of a normal sword slash. Boomstick: Roy may just be the greatest Fire Emblem hero I've ever seen. I mean, he's fiery, like me! Wiz: Ugh... Fight! Roy was standing by the edge of a cliff, waiting for a certain swordsman to come and fight him. Right on cue, Roy heard footsteps behind him. "You came right on time," Said Roy, turning to face his opponent. "Yes." Erza Scarlet replied. "So I'm guessing you're the one who sent me the message?" "Right. And now we're going to battle." "You're on!" Erza shouted, having a normal sword appear in her hand. Currently she was in Heart Kreuz Armor. Roy took out his Binding Blade. "Alright, I'm ready!" Fight! The Binding Blade and the normal sword collided. Roy kicked Erza backwards while in the collision, than hopped up to slash her. Erza rolled to the side, an slashed at Roy, having her sword simply bounce off his armor. Roy stood back up, than jumped backwards, back to the cliff's edge. Erza came running, having Roy swiftly dodge stabs and slices. Roy countered with a quick jab to the arm, than smirked. "That wasn't even close to my true power!" Erza shouted. But she spoke to soon, as Roy landed a fully executed Dolphin-Edge Dance on her. Roy finished it off by sending Erza into the air, than he charged up a Flare Blade. Erza landed, and Roy released his Flare Blade attack, causing a massive explosion of flames. "That wasn't too hard!" Roy cheered, sheathing the Binding Blade and sitting back on the very tip of the cliff. "You underestimate me!" Yelled Erza, emerging from the rubble. She was in her Flame Express Armor, and all the fire that Flare Blade created was now resting in Erza's hands. "You're alive?!" Roy questioned astonished, turning his head. "That's right! And now I'll use your fire against you!" Erza whipped the explosive fire, causing him to get knocked strait off the mountainside. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH...!" Roy screamed as he fell. But thankfully for the Young Lion, he grabbed hold of a little ledge, and began to climb. Roy finished his climb, flipping back up to face Erza. "You're back." Erza said glumly, preparing her Flame Sword. "Of course I'm back! I can't lose now!" Roy yelled, charging at Erza. Roy dodged a Flame Sword swing just by a little, having the Flame Sword cut off and singe the tip of his hair. Roy returned the favor by sweeping Erza off her feet (literally) with the Binding Blade, than jumping up to stab her. Erza rolled out of the way, than kicked Roy to the side when he was trying to pull his sword out of the ground. "That wasn't pleasant..." Roy commented, blocking a stab attack. "I can't let him think I'm predictable... Time to change it up." Erza thought, shifting into the Black Wing Armor. "Hm... And I was just about to figure out how to beat that flame armor too..." "Exactly." Erza smiled, readying her axe, and flying towards Roy with blinding speed. Roy was slashed in the cheek with the axe, and he stumbled backwards. Erza turned and flew towards Roy again, slashing him in the other cheek. Erza continued doing this three more times, until… "Die!" Roy screamed, blocking the axe. Roy then began slashing through the Black Wing Armor, and than stabbed the ground. Erza was in pain, but she ignored this, and began wondering why Roy thrusted his sword into the rocky ground. Sadly for Scarlet, her question was answered, as a lava plume erupted from the ground and engulfed Erza completely. "That was a tough fight... I wonder if she really is dead this time..." Roy didn't bother putting away his sword, and instead, he waited for the smoke and flames to disappear. Roy was disappointed, seeing Erza still there after the dust dissipated. She was kneeling in her Adamantine Armor, with bits and pieces of her Black Wing Armor scattered across the stones. "I will never die while my friends are still fighting... And I will never die to somebody trying to be me..." Erza scowled, standing up, and going into her Heart Kreuz Armor. "I'm not trying to be you. I've always been like this. I've always been Roy the Young Lion." Roy said back, watching as Erza rushed toward him. "YA!" Roy shouted, performing a successful Blazer on Erza. Erza landed, but rushed at him again. This time, Roy used Flare Blade, but Erza dodged, and smashed Roy in the head with the hilt of her sword. Roy stumbled. "I must end this. I need to kill you!" Erza screamed, her voice echoing. She was now in her Heaven's Wheel Armor. Now in her best Armor, Erza flew towards Roy. "No you don't!" Roy yelled in response, using his other greatest attack. Time slowed, and Roy swung his sword in a circular motion. This circle swing mildly burned Erza, but what really damaged her was when Roy used all his power and struck Erza with the Binding Blade. Erza was exhausted and hurt, but it was too late to give up. Roy was in worse shape. His face was slashed up, and his last attack drained his power. Erza stood back up, and rushed at him with hundreds of swords. She slashed him, and Roy was cut clean in half. KO! Erza threw Roy's body off the mountain, then she walked away. Conclusion Boomstick: This… wasn't the closest of matches. Wiz: While most of his attacks gave Roy better destructive capabilities, that did not give him the victory. Boomstick: Yeah, Roy has some pretty sick Armor, but Erza has HUNDREDS OF THOSE. I mean, she could survive a city getting destroyed, so just imagine how durable the Adamantine Armor would be! Wiz: And like Boomstick said, Erza survived an attack that destroys cities. But meanwhile, Roy CAN'T even destroy a city, so the only way he could kill her is with a fatal blow to the head of heart. Boomstick: And that wouldn't happen because one, Erza has super speed and super reflexes while Roy doesn't, and two, her heart is completely protected. Wiz: And its not like Roy would be given the time to hit Erza on the head that many times, because she could kill him long before then. Boomstick: Most of Roy's attacks were useless too, because the Flame Express Armor can absorb Flare Blade, Dolphin-Edge Dance was too slow for Erza to be hit by it multiple times, Flame Express could absorb Blazer too, and Roy's finishers were too weak to kill Erza. Wiz: And Roy wouldn't be able to survive the Heaven's Wheel Armor at all, due to it being meant to sweep through hundreds of monsters with no problem. And Roy is definitely not strong enough to wipe out that many enemies so easily. Boomstick: Roy may be the Young Lion, but Erza found out he was all bark and no bite. Wiz: The winner is, Erza Scarlet. Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:SuperSaiyan2Link Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Kodansha' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015